The Tale of Macey
by msmichaela1732
Summary: I ran away with my boyfriend. Who can read minds, by the way. Me him and my dog, love.
1. Chapter 1

"I want to dissapear!" Macey cried out.

_**Come**_. I heard his voice in my head. My head flew up. I looked wildly around trying to find him.

_**So Close, you're so close.**_ Again, I looked around. I knew this voice, it's owner, like I knew my face. I felt embarressed for what had happened. I started sobbing quietly, ending loudly. That was when he appeared. In my loud, unending sobs, I didn't hear him come. Nor did I notice my dog at my feet.

He slipped his arms quietly around my waist. I was so startled I jumped. He quieted me when I began to shriek loudly. "Shh... It's just me" he said. In my embarressment I burrowed my face in his shoulder.

"It's okay. Don't worry." I nodded almost unnoticable. It was a topic I wasn't willing to discuss right now. He could see a_nd_ feel my unwillingness and disbealiving attitude. It was confirmed when he said, " I'm coming with you, no matter what." _**You know it's true.**_

I looked up into his big, blue eyes; thickly framed with heavy lashed. I did my best not to cry. I mean I've only known him for about 3 years. Since then, he's always been there, fully devoted to me. How'd I get so lucky I'll never know. He claims he's the lucky one, but I know better. I guess this started with sports. I knew him from basketball, but I knew he played other sports like wrestling, baseball, and football.

This (thing?) between him and I started with football. I had just moved to his school district. I wanted to go to a football game. I sat in the top stands (alone, DUH i'm the new girl!). I knew a few players from church and my old school. A few people played football and I figured I'd checkout the team. Plus, it was against my old school.

You'd think I'd see some friends, right? NO SUCH LUCK. Only Jerks, Jocks, and Cheerleaders were there. It was almost half time by the time I decided to leave. I figured no one would notice me. I packed up my i-Pod, books, and camera. I was at the end of the bleachers and, as I figured almost unnoticed, when I was hit in the head with a football.

I wasn't hurt so bad, but the blow still was able to knock me down. I was probably bleeding, no biggie. I'm clumsy so I'm used to falling and bleeding all the time. Normally everyone is worried, but I shrug them off.

I was about to get up to walk away, when all of the football players ran over. The cheerleaders,being there usual stupid selves, held their pom-poms over their mouths. The crowd gasped loudly. The boys who knew me were shocked, the boys who didn't were ashamed.

They helped me up & were surprised when I shrugged them off to get up and gather my things. Everyone was shocked... and QUIET! It was literally so quiet you could hear a pin drop. He siad he'd walk me home. When I said "No", he misunderstood and told me the alternate would play and walked quickly away. Within a minute he was out of his uniform and in sweats. As he led me away, he insisted we stop at his house to clean me up.

We cleaned me up. As I told him how clumsy I was. He walked me home! After 3 years, hewas actually walking me home! He left his game, his team, and his cheerleaders behind(I say his cheerleaders because a few of them were begging him to stay).

I was surprised to find that I was really calm. We were quiet when he walked me home.


	2. Chapter 2

He's been with me ever since.

Now he sits, cradling me to his chest. My head sits on his shoulder and I know he's trying to comfort me.** 'I 3 U' **he murmered with mind and voice. He kissed my neck gently. Murming things meant to soothe.

I was still the Macey Collins I had been a week ago. That was the week that I exploded at my parents. I feel like they don't treat me fair, so I decided to tell them what I think. They got absoloutly ticked. They ordered me out of the house. They've given me these two weeks and it's only been one week.

I tried to tell him I love you too,but as usual, I couldn't. "I know." He murmered when I tried to send it through to him. "You don't have to try to get me to probe you."

I cried silently knowing how he saw it. Jusst how he thought I liked being the same. He'd never understand how I wish I could talk like that with him. Without his probing.

I felt him take this CRAP! He'd been listening. He hugged me tightly and let me go. He was gone by the time I stood. **I'll come back.** He said hearing my nervousness, my neediness.

I cried and took comfort in my dog. She's a black cocker spaniel, with beautiful brown eyes. She gets up and comes to give me her puppy kisses.

I longed to fall asleep lying in the grass. The sun warmed my face as I fell asleep Celina lay next to me as I slowly fall into dreams.

...3 HOURS LATER...

I slowly awoke to the moon shining down on me. I did "my" stretch, then looked around. He was near. I could sense that much. Although, I have no powers of my own, I have a really good sense of my surroundings.

I slowly lay back down and thought of how beautiful the moon is. Anything but him. Next I thought of my element,wind. As I did it started to get a little windy and it blew my hair around in dark little waves.

I sighed in pleasure as the moon shined down on me, as my element slowly swirled around me. And the animals made sounds of the night.

I was wrestless watching her. Having her think nothing of me, to me, was awful. I endured the pain. I hated the moon right now, loathed the wind. I heard her sigh. Not in longing, in pleasure. Pleasure from the night and of the wind. A few of her favorite things. I wished she would think of me, long for me. I had been speechless and angry; as I probed through her mind. I'd left her, gave myself time to think and came back.

She'd been sleeping when I'd arrived. I'd been worried, angry, confused. So many emotions swirled with me at once. I needed to hold her, to love her, To tell her everything would be okay. I probed her quickly and could sense just a hint of lonliness. I wouldn't let her be .No matter how angry I was. I watched her as she slowly sat up and put her hands around her knees. I silently slid in behind her and put my arms around her waist. She wasn't really surprised. I felt so glad to hold her, and I was no longer confused or angry about what she'd thought earlier.

I slowly sat up and put my arms around my knees. I was so lonely. I wished he would come to me and comfort me.I was about to move when he put his arms around me. I swivled around. He was just as heartbreakingly beautiful as he had been when I'd met him. "I'm sorry." I told him. "You shouldn't be. I've never considered your point of view." I slowly moved my hands to his face. I stood on my knees and looked him in the eyes. I kept my thoughts strictly on him, incase he was listening. Slowly,so slowly, I moved my lips to his. At first there was no response, but after a moment, he took control of the kiss. He got on his knees so that he hovered above me. He sent his thoughts to me. How beautiful I was, how sweet and kind, and caring I was. His arms slipped around me and I was in seventh heaven. I don't know how long we kissed, but after a while, I was breathing fast and hard. So was he. We were in no condition to stop. I wouldn't be coming back to this beautiful place. Might as well make the most of it. Soon, he broke the kiss, but only for a moment. He got behind me, and wrapped his legs around me. He moved my long brown hair to the side and kissed my neck, then my ear, after that he played with my hair. He was still sending his thoughts to me,loud and clear. Was imagining us, years from now, grown up more, in love more so than now. From what he sent I knew he'd never look at another woman, and he hasn't seen girls the same since he's met me. He doesnt' even notice them. I turned slowly within the circle of his arms looking within the eyes you could fall yourself in them I willed myself. He was losing himself in my green eyes. I stood on my knees again, this time my hands were on his shoulders. I put my forehead against his and breathed in home, danger,and love all at once. He raised his eyebrows at me. Waiting for permission to give me more than I'd ever want. I nodded quickly, but he saw it. His thoughts were becoming cloudy with images of me in my jeans and a tank. Walking, holding hands with him. I couldn't help my self. I took his jacket off to admire him. I slid my nails up his arm. He shivered then, it let me know I was in control. His kisses got harder, I moved my mouth to the side so that his lips were on my cheek. He sighed and trailed his nose along the curve of my cheek. I sighed in hapiness. I wouldn't let him have me,fully,yet. Desire was still clear in his thoughts. I moved carefully timing my movements. I slowly pushed him down and stood up. He stared up at me,wide eyed. **Why?** he asked me. Because I need to be desirable, I thought. But I didn't think it to him. I didn't think anything to him.

I let her see my thoughts. I didn't care what she saw. I loved her more than life itself. She didn't have any idea what she did to me way she orients herself without even thinking. When she pulled off my jacket and slid her nails along my arms, I couldn't control myself. I kissed her harder, longer. She moved her face to the side. I sighed, I trailed my nose along her cheek. She pushed against my shoulders and stood up. **Why?** I sent her. She didn't answer, just moved happily away from me with the moon like a spotlight, shining down on her. I followed her helplessly. She didn't look to see if I was following her, she knew I would.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't need to look behind me to see if he was following me. I knew he was obvious. He'd always follow me, no matter where I'd go. I couldn't believe I was so lucky. I didn't deserve him. I sighed in hapiness, and slowed my steps to a walk. He caught me and slid his arms around my waist, walking with me now. We stopped. His head rests on my shoulder and we both stare up at the moon. **I love you.** I sent him-knowing he'd hear it. **And I love you.** He answered me. I knew he did. I could feel it. I swivled around in his arms. "I have to leave soon." I told him. He already knew though. "You mean, _we_ are leaving soon." He corrected me."You can't get rid of me Mace. I will follow you, always. No matter what you do,I will never leave you. You're just too important to me. Don't you know that?" He asked me. I did. It's just that... I didn't want him to destroy his life for me. He'd follow me to death, I knew. He meant everything he said. "I won't let you destroy your life for me. I'm a bad person. I'm getting kicked out of my house. I think that's a sign. You shouldn't be following me. I don't think-" He cut me off." Are you taking your dog?" He asked me. "Yes," I answered,"Why?" He sighed."Because your dog is important to you, is she not?" He didn't let me answer, He knew." Am I important to you?" I nodded without hesitation. "But, She won't be risking her life for me. She doesn't have a choice. You do. She's coming with me because I've had her since I was 4. She would be devestated if I left her. You'd move on. You have more than enough people after you." "I AM COMING WITH YOU, MACEY. AND THAT'S FINAL!" He a minute of silence he asked more gently," What do you mean I have more than enough people after me?" I sighed. Like he didn't know. " I don't." He said. "Fine, you have girls fawning over you, dreaming about you. They pay you loads of attention,and you don't even notice." "You know why."He murmered quietly." You heard it in my thoughts earlier. I never look at any other girls. I don't see anyone but you, Macey. I love you more than my life. I know we're young, but I swear to you I will never leave you." I didn't know I was crying until he wiped each tear away as if it was priceless. He crushed me to him then, Not caring that I was soaking his shirt." I don't know what force in Heaven or Hell made you want to be with me, but it's one force to recken with." "True." He caught me off gaurd when he whispered," you look beautiful." He took off his hoodie and put it on me. He caught my hair in his hand, pulling it gently out of the hoodie."I'm scared." I whispered as I snuggled against his chest. "Of what?" He whispered back. "I'm scared because...I don't want anyone else to have your heart." "It will always be yours,Macey.""I don't want anyone else to kiss your lips." He pressed them gently about mine."Never." He said. "I don't want anyone else to be in your arms." He tightened them around me. " I don't want anyone else to be the one you love." "Macey, I will never love anyone else?" "I'm scared because... I don't want anyone else to take my place." "Macey, don't ever think of something like that. " He held me tighter, pressed more kisses on my lips."I have something to say to you too." He said." I am totally in love with you. I think of you every minute of the day. I love your laugh. I've memorized your face, and the way that you look at me takes my breath away. You don't know my future and I don't know all of it. But I do know that you will be in every part of it." While we were confessing our true feelings, I said," I love it when my fingers are entangled in yours, my head is on your chest, and I listen to your heart beat. It makes me feel like nothing could go wrong and that I'm totally and completely safe with you."A sigh. "Macey, You give me everything. And more.I love you. I've told you a thousand times. And I'll tell you a thousand more." I snuggled up with him. And breathed in my home, my safety, my danger.

I grabbed my bags. Grabbed my dogs leash and ran. I didn't want to come back. He was waiting outside for his car. God, I loved that mustang. I hopped in with my dog and bags; and he pressed down on the accelerator. After we were far away, he pulled over to where I directed him, he turned the car off. "Why did you want to come here?" he asked me. "I have a little ... something to show you." I'm sure I blushed. He rubbed my cheeks with his fingers. **You look beautiful.** He sent me. I laughed out loud. I told him,"Follow me." And we got out. I led him by holding his hand. We walked right to where _it_ awaited us. I took a deep breath and turned to face him. I was hyped on adrenalin. "This is so weird. I'm the only one that's ever been here." I bent and tapped in my code. Out of the ground sprouted my getaway place. He was speechless. **You made this?** he asked. I nodded. I put in my key and led him inside. On the outside it's wooden. "It goes below ground after we get in. I want to show you before we bring anything in." I watched his amazed expression as I led him through the rooms. There were two bedrooms. Three bathrooms, and two living rooms. "I built this. It's kind of my... getaway." **I should have known I'd pick such a smart, beautiful, talented girl. This is amazing,Mace.** "I know. This is where I'll be staying with Celina, and with you... If you want to." I looked up at him. "I will be with you Macey, no matter what the cost." I smiled and held hands with my knight as we went to grab our things and my dog.


	4. Chapter 4

Macey built a whole 'nother get away place. "Why?" I asked. "Because you get busy with all of the sports you 're normally my getaway place.I can't take you away from a game or a I built this when I was younger. About 15, I would say." It bothered me she thought this. "Mace, you could take me out of a game or match anytime you'd like." I took her into my arms. Mmmm.. She felt so good. I'd be staying here,with her. My parents don't care. Plus, my grandpa made me a bank account with millions when I was seven. I'd brought everything I thought had importance. She told me the bigger room was mine. I asked her why don't we share it? She giggled.

He asked me why we don't share the room. I giggled. He was flirting. He was looking around at all my posters with quotes. He was interested in a lot of them. I love quotes. I quote quotes. His eyes lingered on the one that said,"The only guy that deserves you, is the one who thinks he doesn't." I knew why. He never thought he deserved me. I went and put my arms around him. He shivered. I whispered against his neck a quote from in front of me,"I like a challenge...so challenge me...if I fight, fight me it's okay to sometimes let me that I have my own so should likes and easy girl,Nobody likes an easy me when I'm wrong. Admit when I'm actions,_and_ my free to long as you'll kiss and make up... but remind me as often as needed that you love this.." He kissed me. Hard. He carried me to the bedroom and layed me on the bed. He got under the blankets with me and we snuggled. We loved each other; and we knew it. I sighed in is what I wanted. He was so special, in his sense and to me. I got envious,but he knew how to sooth me.**Yes I do.** He murmured. He massaged my leg. I giggled and leaned in to him,more comfortable by the second. He moaned when I moved him over to gently massage him. He turned on the radio. "The World Awaits"was on. I felt it was so true. He rolled over and captured me in his embrace. I stroked his muscles. "You've been keeping yourself strong."He nodded."I like that."**I know.**He mentally flexed for me,since he was to busy to do so(holding me). Hmmm, I unwound from him, only for a moment. I flexed. He grinned. I was_ strong._ Stronger than an average person. **Hmmm...what shall I do with you?** He murmured mentally. "We could wrestle. But I know I'd win." I challenged him. He flashed his smile. We did wrestle for a while. He let me win and I sent him "Told you!" And giggled."You are going back to break's over." He shook his head no."Yes, don't argue with me. You need to keep your grades up. And you need to play sports so I can cheer you on." He thought about something and said,"Cheer for me." I did. In his overly baggy tee shirt and short shorts. I was a wreck but he loved it. **I may keep at it just for that benefit.** I laughed "I'm not that good. I haven't cheered since I was six." I vaguely remembered my orange and black outfit. "On the contrary,I found that very sexy." He said. I slapped him, not hard. He turned on "Don't phunk with my heart." I laughed. **You know you got me by strain baby.** He said as they said it. I did the sigh thing. He smirked. "That the that that that that girl"He murmured. I climbed onto his lap. I stole the remote easily and changed the song. He picked me up, and set me on the bed awhile later. He returned with my brush in tow. He picked me up and put me back on his lap. He brushed until my hair was silky smooth. It felt _so_ good. He knew that's how I relaxed. I must've fallen asleep because I awoke at 3:52 a.m. When I realized I was still laying on top of him. I rolled over gently. He didn't like that. He awoke and felt for me blindly in the darkness. "Right here." I murmured in his ear,sexily. He sighed, then groaned. "What time is it, Angel?" He asked me. "3:54" I murmered silkily. "If you'd like to sleep alone, I can go to my room." I said groggily. "No," He murmered with such was surprisingly awake. He shocked me by trapping me forcefully in his arms."You're staying with me. In _our_ on the OUR." I smiled. "I have to go." I murmured. He sat up."Where?" He asked. "To the bathroom." I said and giggled. He relaxed. "Hurry back to me." He said. I quickly went to the restroom and let my dog out. She went to the bathroom and ran back in. I gave her a treat and went back in his room. He'd straightened the bed and had lit a few candles. "Romanticism?" I asked sarcastically. He grinned in the darkness. "So..." I said being we were both fully awake and aware."What sport are you doing now?"It was either wrestling or basketball being it was winter. "Which ever one you want. I think basketball." "Why?" "Because you can cheer." He leered at me. "For me." He leaned closer. Hmmmm... I sent him. There was benefits: His jerseys were to show a lot of skin, I liked basketball, He could be with me when he was out. "I think that would be all right." **Great. Snuggle?** He asked. I nodded. He laughed at my eagerness. He shifted slightly and I slipped into his embrace. He held me for a long while. I loved it. I told him I love you. He picked my hair up and smoothed kisses over my neck and along that curve to my ear and my face. I liked that. Probably more than he would.** I don't know about that. Maybe you should try.** He answered me.I twisted in his embrace. I did what he did. But I teased him with butterfly kisses.

She kissed me like I had her. At my request. She teased me with butterfly kisses. I heard my groan. She liked that she could make me groan. This time when she kissed my lips I kissed her harder. She didn't expect that. She sighed,but did not protest me. She'd cheered for me earlier. She was sexier than she'd ever know. She opened her mouth for me. I slid my tongue in. I never imagined anyone would ever love anybody more than I loved her. I told her that and she giggled. "." She said, jokingly.**It's tru.** I told her. She tried to send me "Prove it." I picked it up,though. I was already focusing all of my attention on her. I tried, a weak attempt. I kissed her and carressed her. I held her, while whispering sweet things to her. She enjoyed it though. She smiled, and closed her eyes the whole time. Her mind was cloudy with pleasure. With wanting.** You can always have me**,I told her. She knew she could, anytime or anywhere. She slid her hand under my shirt. I pulled it off for her. She trailed her hands over me. I shivered. She gave me danger,and excitement, and home. Not just a place. _She_ was my home. I wouldn't dissapoint . I knew she worried about me. Living here, with her. She liked it here. She's been her since she was about 15. That's about 2 years. I was only a year older than she. I'd marry her one day. If she chose me. I hadn't known I'd sent my thoughts to her. When she said quietly,"I choose you." I gave a startled sound of surprise. She kissed me. Harder than expected. She ran her fingers down my chest. I shivered. Her fingers reached the top of my jeans and she moved in a curve to run them back up again. She made the rotation a few times, then looked up to meet my eyes. Her eyes were so green right now. I loved her eyes. She claimed mine were more beatiful than hers, but I disagreed. I've seen those eyes in almost every state. "I love you." She said. **I know.** She laughed. She made the trail and ended with her finger at the tip of my jeans. She blushed and moved her hand away. I moved it back. I stroked her heated cheek. I wanted her, and I knew she wanted me. I wouldn't have her until she was ready. She teased me those many weeks ago, when I had gotten upset with her. Telling me she'd let me. I didn't care. I glanced nonchalantly at the clock. 6:32. "If you're forcing me to attend school, will you at least come with me?" I asked her. I sent her an image of me on my knees begging her. She sighed and did not reply. I probed gently. She was contemplating. **We will have all classes together. I will protect you.** I promised her. She knew I would. "Fine." She sighed." But if I catch my parents snooping around, I'm leaving." I agreed. At the age of 13, her parents only payed attention to her siblings. She finally told them what she thought. They'd kicked her out. My parents gave us their blessing. They believed in true love, and they knew how deeply I cared for her. They didn't care if I went. They allowed me happily and sent me with $1,500 dollars in pocket. I returned back to reality. I noticed she was stroking my cheek, my chest. She ruffled my hair, messing it up. She liked it that way. She spoke softly,"I love you. I know that you'd go anywhere with me. I also know that I don't deserve you. I've loved you since the first time I met you. I hope to grow up with you. To love you, and cherish you. I know it sounds awkward being 17 years of age, but... What can I say,or do, for you to believe me?" She looked up into my eyes. **Kiss me**. I said. She did, and stroked my chest again. Her eyes were holding back tears. I wanted her to cry. But only so I could stroke her tears away.


	5. Chapter 5

He told me to kiss him. I obliged. After that kiss, he just held me for a while. I'd be going back to school with him. I'd be a cheerleader,I guess. I do have a good body and I remember the moves. I'd be cheering mostly for him though. He massaged my neck. Every inch of me was tense. "More. Please." Was all I said. He obliged. He rubbed and stroked and pat every tense spot on me. After he was done I was like a little doll. Unmoving and flimsy. I glanced at the clock 8:43. Hmmm... What are we going to do together?**We could go to the Museum.** He told me. **Sure**. I sent him, knowing he was listening and paying full attention to me. He nodded. "Let's not go yet though. I don't think I can move." I told him. He laughed. He moved me slightley to a more comfortable position. "Thanks." **Your welcome, Macey. So... I hear someone was thinking of cheering this morning.** He said sarcastically. "Yep." I sighed. "I'm going to go take a long, hot shower." I said. He nodded. I hooked my i-Pod in to it's hook when I was in the bathroom. I stripped and got into the shower.I listened to at least seven songs. The long,hot shower had relaxed me lots. I wrapped the towel around me and stepped out. I made a little yip sound. The door was open and he was standing against the wall. The song,"Redneck Woman" was on. **Hell yeah.** he said. I didn't move. "Victoria's stuffs real nice, Oh but I can buy the same damn thing on a wal-marts shelf half price. Still look sexy, Just as sexy as those models on TV. No I don't need no designer tag to make my man want me." The song said. That was true. "What are you doing here?" I asked,short of breath. He didn't answer. He came and wrapped his arms around me. He inhaled the scent of my hair. I looked up in those eyes. He kissed me. I kissed him back. "Dance with me." Came on. I laughed. "Get out. I'll be out in a minute." I told him. He obliged. I got dressed in a tee and sweats combo. I came out. He was waiting for me. The song was still playing and he could hear it. He started it over and made me dance. I laughed and danced willingly.I haven't felt so free in a long while. He could sense my happiness. "I love you." I murmured.**What a coincidence.** He said. I turned off my i-Pod. He still danced with me around the house. We stopped in _our_ room and he spun me onto the bed. He grabbed the brush and brushed out my hair. "Let's go to the museum." I told him. He nodded and grabbed his keys. I told my girl we were leaving and let her out. We got into his car and I turned on my i-Pod."First" was on. I laughed and he looked at me quizically. I shook my head. He must've probed my thoughts and started laughing. I thought of my quote: "Luv him, o yes I 's for me and not for if by chance you take my place, I'll take my fist and smash your face." I laughed. So did he. He must've been listening still. I feigned being angry at him. "Macey, I'm sorry." He said. I still ignored him. He pulled over on the side of the deserted road. He turned off the radio and pressed the lever on my seat. I flew into a laying position. I looked up to find him leaning towards me. "Macey. Please don't be mad. I need you. You have such a welcoming mind. It's so beautiful as is it's owner." He kissed me testingly on the lips. He opened his mind to me. He was truly sincere. Then he kissed my ear, forehead, shoulder, then back to my lips. He was thinking of the "Notes" quote I have at home. Notes: Kiss on lips-i love you. Kiss on ear-You are on shoulder-I want you. Kiss on forehead-I comfort you. But the last kiss was tender on the side of my lips and that means you are mine. I laughed. He looked at me quizically. "I was never mad at you, Dork." I laughed. "Really?" He asked. I nodded. He grabbed my hand and held it tightly. **Don't do that. I'm scared you'll leave me.** He said. "I won't. Unless you do something to really tick me off." I looked at him pointedly. "Never." He said. I nodded. I put the seat back in the proper position. I pulled him towards me and kissed him. I sent him "Good." After we kissed, we got going back on the road. We got to the art musuem. He paid for the tickets as I waited, impacient. He laughed at my impacience. We walked into the musuem that was decorated beautifully. We went through the Greek art, then Roman. Then we went to the Egyptian, my favorite. We looked at the beautiful hyrogliphic filled scrolls. We stayed at the musuem until noon. Then we went out to eat. I said on the way," I think I'm gonna go get a job." He nodded, absently.**Where?** He asked. "I'm thinking that bar Simone's. I know that my parents will never show up there. They hate that place, but I always liked it." He thought that was fine too. **Can I come in and eat when I want.** "Sure if I get the job." "You will." He said as if he knew it. I laughed. "I'm gonna work nights." I said. My 18th birthday is tommorrow. I'm happy. I get to spend it with him. We went to Doc's. I got my usual chicken wings and fries, he did too. After that we went home. I settled in the living room and picked out a movie. National Treasure is my favorite movie. I pulled it out to watch. I plopped on the couch as it started. He sat with me. I fell asleep near the end because when I woke up it was nearly 10:00 p.m. I yawned and stretched. "Morning, Sunshine." He said to me. Sneaking up on me from behind. "Evening Captain Sarcasm." I told him.


End file.
